


You'll be Fine

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Carrying, Day 7, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Sassy Chopper (Star Wars), Whumptober, i've got you, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Zeb knew they should’ve brought the bacta strips, but nooo, the planet wasn’t even an hour long hyperspace jump, they’d be fine.Alex got shot. Zeb couldn’t do anything about it except try to stop the bleeding and let Chopper fly them back home.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	You'll be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Whumptober 2020, day 7, I've Got You. 
> 
> I knew I was going to write a few for these boys, and at least they get one happy ending this month. 
> 
> As usual, I hope you enjoy!

Zeb knew they should’ve brought the bacta strips, but  _ nooo _ , the planet wasn’t even an hour long hyperspace jump, they’d be fine.

Alex got shot. Zeb couldn’t do anything about it except  _ try _ to stop the bleeding and let Chopper fly them back home. 

They didn’t even have a proper field kit either, since they needed every available space in the small shuttle for the fuel and food cache they were sent to find. 

Alex was stretched out on the small cot, the only space they could afford to keep, and Zeb’s hand was still on the blaster wound on the human’s leg. It seemed that the Empire knew just where to hit them nowadays. 

Chopper chirped, actually concerned (a surprise to Zeb), and rolled over when the autopilot took over for the landing. Alex was fairly lucid, though Zeb knew it wouldn’t last for long with the blood loss. 

“Hello, Chopper. Have you,” He winced as the pressure changed in the cabin, “Have you notified General Syndulla, about the cache being compromised?” 

**_*Notified. About wounds.*_ ** Chopper informed, rolling away with what Zeb though were snickers. 

Alex groaned, and spared a glance down to the wound. It wasn’t too bad, considering it was a stormtrooper blaster. 

“She was gonna find out about it sooner or later, Alex.” Zeb said, gently lifting his paw to check on the shot. Alex rolled his eyes, and shot a glare and a scoff to Zeb. 

“I know, but I sure wish it was later, after we updated her on the cache status. At least we got the supplies.” Alex said, looking around at the crates they collected. 

Zeb shrugged, and his ears pricked up when the landing gears bounced against the ground of the Yavin moon. He picked up Alex and used his feet to turn on the hover crates. 

Chopper had rolled ahead of them, and had gotten Hera before the two men had gotten out of the ship. She was waving bacta strips in her hand, with a smile. “Hey, I heard that you needed these.” 

Zeb grinned down at Alex, who motioned for the bacta strips. “Told ya that you’d be fine, Alex.” 


End file.
